


壳狗|xp*3

by SaliOne



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:42:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22401250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaliOne/pseuds/SaliOne
Summary: 口交、骑乘、道具
Kudos: 10





	壳狗|xp*3

《口交》

“给我舔舔。”

李相赫突然提出了这个要求，简自豪愣了一下，下意识先把拳头攥紧，但他已经不是几年前那个暴躁易怒的小男孩，假如是13年的李相赫对简自豪提出这个要求，他可能就会直接抡起椅子往李相赫头上招呼。但是现在，李相赫坐在床边，转头面色平静地对他提出要求，简自豪整张圆脸涨成草莓酱的颜色，颊肉都微微的颤抖，李相赫完全没有在意，端正坐在床边，透过眼镜看着简自豪：“愣着干什么？”

简自豪一下子泄了气，乖乖地下床，赤脚踩在地毯上，没什么反抗性地跪在李相赫腿间，伸手拉开他的拉链。李相赫的内裤是那种很传统的四角裤，简自豪慢慢地把内裤拉下来，看到李相赫的阴茎还是软的，躺在他的腿间，于是简自豪很熟练地，就像他以前做过很多次的那样，两手握住阴茎轻轻地揉搓，然后靠近受到刺激半硬的性器，伸出舌头舔了一下。

李相赫说：“含进去。”

简自豪的牙齿咬紧了一下，然后乖乖的张开了嘴，他深深地呼吸，把李相赫的阴茎含到了嘴里。好在男人很注重个人卫生，没有什么异味，但是把脸埋在别人的阴毛里终归是不舒服的，简自豪拿嘴唇包住牙齿，调整了一下自己的呼吸，开始一前一后地摆动起自己的脑袋。阴茎在他嘴里膨胀，简自豪不得不张大嘴巴来容纳，但这样他的口水就只能顺着下巴滴落在地毯上，李相赫发出舒服的声音，低下头对他说：“做得好。”

简自豪整个下巴上全都是自己的口水还有从李相赫的阴茎上流出的前列腺液，他含不住整根性器，只能尽量舔弄前半段，用手来照顾后半段。他知道李相赫很难伺候，但他也在如此挑剔的情况下做过很多很多次了。口腔里温暖湿热，不断动作的舌头有着和小穴完全不一样的感受，李相赫喜欢让简自豪口交，因为确实很舒服，就像在泡温泉，无论哪里都能照顾到很好。简自豪的舌头舔过李相赫的龟头，黏连的液体在他嘴里混成一片，在他摆动头部的过程中顺着嘴唇流出来，他的眼前也被生理性的泪水糊满，视线有些模糊。

而后，简自豪感到有只手帮他抹去眼前的泪水，是李相赫的手，他眨眨眼，看向他。李相赫看着简自豪，看着他张大嘴含着自己的性器，腮帮子都鼓得满满，全身都泛着好看的粉红色，一点反抗也没有地跪在地上，听话地舔着，李相赫把手搭在简自豪头顶，摸了摸他的头发。

简自豪理解了。他张大嘴巴，张开喉咙，尽力的吞咽这一整根性器，他脆弱的喉管为李相赫张开，生理性的干呕挤压着龟头，舌头被仅仅压住，整个柱身，都已经被他含进了嘴里。简自豪的呼吸都带上了李相赫并不重的体味，他看了看李相赫。

阴茎在他嘴里进出，他能做的只有张开喉咙让李相赫能深入一点好尽快结束，简自豪只能发出呜呜的含混不清的声音，李相赫的手还抓着他的头发，他有一点疼，随后李相赫整根阴茎停在了他的嘴里，龟头探进他的喉管，他射了。

李相赫退出去之后简自豪趴在地上剧烈的咳嗽，李相赫拿着纸巾擦他的嘴唇，他半阖着眼睛任他擦。精液咳不出来多少，大部分还是进了他的胃。在过去的几年里，这样的液体，他还吃过很多。

《骑乘》

李相赫睡着了。

准确的说是李相赫喝醉之后睡着了。

简自豪小心翼翼地把完全昏睡过去的李相赫放到酒店的床上，然后尝试着叫了他几声，在确定李相赫没有什么行动能力之后简自豪深吸了一口气，脱掉了自己的衣服，也脱掉了李相赫的衣服。

他爬上床，跪在李相赫腿间伸手捞起他的那根东西，学着看过的影片里面那样帮他打，简自豪有些紧张，手微微发抖，指尖带着凉意，他让李相赫的二弟挺立起来，他盯着那根红色的东西，盯着膨胀的蘑菇头，吞咽下一口唾沫。

他慢慢爬过去，张开两腿跨坐在李相赫腰上，他抬起自己的屁股，用哆哆嗦嗦的手指分开两片蚌肉，他揉着自己的的肉粒和小口，揉出了一手的汁儿。他用两只手撑开那个紧张的还在痉挛的小口，缓缓地、同时又带着万分的坚定地，对着李相赫的鸡巴坐了下去。

“啊——”

疼，但是感觉被填满了。简自豪头脑一片空白地坐在李相赫的腰上大口喘气。他的那个畸形的穴道太短太窄，李相赫很轻易地就来到了尽头，顶着那个萎缩的梨形器官。简自豪丰满的臀肉紧紧压在李相赫的大腿上，他把手撑在身下男人的腹部，尝试着动一动自己的腰，李相赫发出一声模糊的哼声，简自豪吓了一跳，穴里一缩，李相赫接着哼了一声，还稍微挺了下腰。简自豪气都快喘不上来，差点倒在李相赫身上，他从来没体验过这种感觉，又疼又爽，穴里一缩一缩地吮吸着李相赫的性器，他缓了一下，开始上下动作起来，他的动作不敢太大，咬着嘴唇一下一下挪动着，小穴辛苦地吞吐性器。他太敏感了，被打开的疼痛只持续了一小会，接着到来的就是丝丝缕缕的快感，穴里沁出水来，顺着李相赫的鸡巴流到他的腿上，再流到床单上。简自豪的动作逐渐大了起来，他加大了自己抬腰的幅度，整根整根地吞吐，最深处的那个梨的小口也渐渐被他打开，简自豪呜呜叫着，自己把自己玩得眼前朦胧一片。李相赫的肉棒在他穴里跳动着，酒精大概钝化了他的感官，导致简自豪已经流水连连而李相赫还是没有射精，穴里已经有些发麻了，简自豪的眼泪流了一脸，腰也酸了，支撑着身体的大腿也在发抖，他的穴道痉挛着，裹着肉棒流水，简自豪赌气似的狠狠地套弄了两下，结果没有掌握好力度，怒张的龟头一下子顶进那个窄小的器官，简自豪忍不住“啊——”地一下叫出声，穴里咕啾涌出一大股水，紧紧咬住李相赫的性器，他的眼前一阵发黑发白金光彩光通通闪过，当他从高潮的恍惚中回过神来时，李相赫也射在了他的穴里——他没有用安全套。

简自豪艰难地撑着自己酸软的身子把自己的小穴和李相赫的阴茎分开，一条白线顺着他的腿滑下，简自豪夹紧，到浴室里简单的冲洗了一下，拿着毛巾把李相赫的小腹和大腿擦了一遍，简自豪站在房间里休息了好一会，也想了好一会，穿好自己的衣服悄悄回家了。

《道具》

简自豪在取快递回宿舍的路上撞见了李相赫，他们两个是舍友，李相赫还是学生会主席，天天忙的很，周六还要去开会，简自豪和他打招呼：“李哥出去啊？”李相赫点点头：“学生会有活动，下午各部门都要去。你的快递？”简自豪下意识把快递盒往自己怀里一藏，然后才笑着说：“是啊是啊，你去忙吧我先回去了！”

跑回宿舍，一个人都没有，简自豪关上门，坐在床上，定盯着手里的快递盒，深吸了一口气，拿起剪刀拆开包装，拆开层层泡沫，终于看见了那个小巧又略带羞耻的东西。

一个粉色的跳蛋，和一个无线遥控器。

简自豪脸上丝毫不慌，伸手拿起那个跳蛋，把盒子提到床底下，向后一仰躺到床上。他承认，他喜欢李相赫很久了，实在是一时鬼迷心窍，才在淘宝上买了这么一个东西，但是现在既然寄过来了，那不如就用用，而且李相赫也出去了，没一个下午说不定都回不来。简自豪羞耻中带着一丝紧张，紧张中带着一丝兴奋，脱掉了自己的衣服，在盛夏开着空调的宿舍里出了一层薄汗。他还没试过，还不知道走后门的感觉是什么样，他只看过一部gv，看下面的那个也叫得挺好听。简自豪稳了稳心情，把手指探到那个紧闭的小口，他给自己揉了揉，传来一种奇妙的感觉，然后他用了些力气，食指的指尖探了进去，简自豪周身一个哆嗦，他把指尖在穴口打着转，稍微扩张一下，然后慢慢地向内探去。穴里褶皱层层叠叠，挤压着他的手指，简自豪轻轻地抠挖，不知道碰到了哪里，他的腰忽然一软，这个人都趴在了床上，一股酥麻的感觉顺着他的尾椎一路攀升到大脑，电流一样陌生的刺激，口水都快流出来了。简自豪把手指拿出来，指尖黏黏糊糊像是沾上了什么在他穴里用出来的东西。他把跳蛋拿过来，深吸一口气，英勇就义一样抵住了那个在翕动的小口。

怪异的感觉。简自豪一口气把跳蛋全都放到了穴道里，从来都是紧闭的甬道现在含着一个不算多大的塑料小球，虽然静止不动但还是有一种陌生感。简自豪又拿起了那个遥控器，还挺紧张的，打开了一档的开关。

“呜啊——”简自豪直接叫出了声，那个塑料小球在他的穴里疯狂跳动摩擦，他浑身都被这种陌生的感觉席卷了，浪潮一样直接让他直接迷失。跳蛋似乎顶在了那个让他腰酸的地方，简自豪张大嘴，手无法控制地伸到下方，颤颤巍巍地握住自己的性器，陌生的快感让他晕头转向，防线被彻底击垮，他从来没有想过自己会浑身无力地趴在床上只能呻吟，但他现在也无暇思考这个了，他的手快握不住那个遥控器，他想让那个小球停止跳动，但他第一次尝试，他从来没有接触过这种能把人逼疯的快感，他的脑海一片空白，他的精液在他这片空白的神志里把他稍稍唤醒。

简自豪大口喘气，瘫软在床上回神，电动小球还在他体内嗡嗡地叫着，他用没什么力气的手拿着遥控器，眯着眼打算缓一下，就在这时，门被人打开了。

简自豪目瞪口呆地看着李相赫站在门口，他动了动鼻子，明显是闻到了屋子里腥麝的味道，这下简自豪的脑袋里才是真正的一片空白，眼睁睁地看着李相赫反手反锁上门，解开领口纽扣，来到了他的床上。

“李……”

“嗯。”


End file.
